


Social Media

by Rmyay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Already lovers, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmyay/pseuds/Rmyay
Summary: You decide to post selfies of connor and yourself on Instagram.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted on here, this is also my first fanfiction for the D:BH fandom!
> 
> Before going into this, just know that I'm German and there might be typos and stuff, I hope you don't mind them too much though.

You were scrolling through your following feed on Instagram with a small smile and narrowed, relaxed eyes, happy to be back home after a nice vacation outside of Detroit. 

Connor never went on any vacations, as expected, and therefore you one day just decided to surprise him and Hank.

_Their faces were worth more than gold as you handed them the plane tickets._

  


Remembering that small yet special moment made your smile grow wider, wich was quickly noticed by the Android that just came back to sit by your side after bringing his bag to the bedroom that you two shared. Connor visibly raised one of his brows after getting comfortable next to you, resting a hand on your upper leg to gain your attention. Or at least tried to. 

  


You let him know that you were aware of his presence by humming, yet your eyes remained on the screen of your phone as you stopped scrolling to inspect a photo of a sunset on the beach. You've seen the same thing just a few days ago as well. With Connor by your side, as well as Hank and Sumo. Remembering the warm feeling of the last few sunrays on your skin was enough to draw a sigh out of you.

The person next to you moved closer and finally, you looked over too see an equally relaxed man sitting next to you. 

  


He seemed very happy when the four of you were at the beach. _Did he really enjoy it? And if so, does he want to do this more often maybe?_

His next words brought you out of your thoughts and back to reality.

"May i see what you were looking at?"

You blinked but gladly turned your phone towards him, showing him the photo that you liked moments ago. Connor immediately scanned the picture, finding out with wich camera or phone the image was taken with, as well as the location. 

A few seconds in silence past by as he saved the new data. 

  


"..Who posted that? This is definetly not the place we visited" He pointed out. 

"We went to a different beach, yeah. But i dont know the person that posted the picture. People usually upload pictures of stuff that they like a lot or find aesthetically pleasing to look at. They also sort of.. Update others on their current life and what they are doing"

  


His head moved, tilting itself to the side a small bit as you saw his jaw move for a few seconds. 

"Do you update your status on social media as well?"

  


Well.. you did, but it is a little bit embarrassing in your opinion;

Most of the time, you posted images of the varieties of foods that you tried over last few weeks.. Or months or just uploaded some selfies of yourself and your friends.

 _Should you tell him?-_ Why are you even asking yourself that? Connor could know. Besides, he would've found out you were lying anyway. So. 

With slightly reddening cheeks, you nodded and showed him your Instagram profile despite being a bit embarrassed.

  


Seeing you happy in those posts brought a small smile to Connor's features as well. As your lover took the device from you to look through your account, you noticed something while watching him.

  


You paused, then blinked. 

"I never posted a picture with you before.."

  


Those words were directed towards yourself as you reminded yourself of that fact. And even if they were whispered, Connor still understood them clearly as if you were talking in a normal tone. 

"I did notice that. If it's still hard for you to openly display that we are in a relationship, don't worry, I am not mad or frustrated" He flashed you a smile wich made you frown and feel.. Guilty. 

  


With a quick shake of your head, you took your phone from his grasp and decided to upload a new picture.

You wanted to show others that you were in a relationship with him. It didn't make you uncomfortable, in fact, you were proud and most of all. _Happy_. 

  


As you scrolled through your saved photos, your finger landed on an image that you liked a lot. _A_ whole _lot._

It displayed Connor and you at the beach, the centre of attention. He had both of his naked arms wrapped around your waist to pull you closer to his soaked body. His hair was equally as wet and a few stray strands were in his face, yet he didn't mind it one bit when you posed together. 

He had a smile on his lips and the matching brown eyes, they appeared much brighter and more childish looking in the sun. A small blush perfected his look Wich was present because of your lips pressing against his cheek. 

You wore your favourite swimwear that day, Wich by the way seemed to compliment your figure quite a bit, more than usual. Your hair was dripping wet and a bit wild as well, just like Connor's. One of your arms was wrapped around his neck to stay close and the other was needed to hold your phone to shoot this photo filled with so many good memories. 

In the back of the image, you could see Hank enjoying himself in the water with his dog. He looked amused, relaxed and happier as well as he stood knees deep in the water, throwing a green tennis ball for Sumo to run after. 

  


This was definitely the first picture of you two that you wanted to post, it held so much positivity and love and the location was nice as well. It was _perfect_ in every way.

With a curious Connor peeking over your shoulder to watch your actions, you confirmed your pick, let Instagram crop the image to it's needed size and added a few written sentences before clicking the 'post' button with a proud grin.

Connor's brown orbs scanned the screen that showed the uploading picture before he looked back to you, a hint of surprise was visible in his expression.

"You know, I didn't mean to pressure you into posted an image of us. This wasn't nes-" 

You quickly shut him up by pressing your lips against his own. It lasted only a few seconds before you pulled back and wrapped your arms around Connor for a hug. 

"You didn't pressure me or forced me in any other way to post this selfie of us, I just wanted to post it because I like it a lot. And because I didn't have any pictures with you on my page yet! I wanted to post some of us in the past already, but I.. Forgot. In the coming future though, that will change, I promise you that... Besides"

With a wink and a grin, you pressed two more kisses on his cheeks with startled him a bit. 

"I need to show off what a lucky person I am for having such a boyfriend like you. And such a handsome one at the same time" 

You got a glimpse of his cheeks that were slowly changing colour before you buried your face in his neck to hide your grin that was only widening from amusement. From above, you heard the brunette clear his throat to regain his composure before moving a steady hand through your soft hair. 

"I'm glad that you think that way about me.." 

Once he called your name, you moved back a bit to look into his eyes. They held so much adoration and hope. "I.. Love you. Thank you for doing so much for me and staying by my side. It must be hard sometimes because of some people."

  


A laugh escaped you before you raised your hand to caressed his cheek. 

"Don't thank me. And even if some asses still try to ban human and android relationships... I don't care, their words are meaningless to me. I only want you and no one else."

  


Connor felt relief wash over him as he leaned in to kiss you.

You two might be together for a longer time now, but some sort of doubt always came back to him even if it became less. This was a fear of his and he knew it. _It was the fear of losing you to someone else._ That he might not be good enough anymore and you chose to move on for something better. 

But once you compliment him on his work, verbally tell or show him how much he means to you, these worries and fears vanish and instead get replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling that moves from his heart through his whole body. 

_God he's lucky to have you by his side._

Reluctantly, he pulls back and takes in the sight of you with your eyes closed. Calm, relaxed, pure and also a bit disappointed because he pulled back. A chuckle of his had you open your eyes again and smile. 

"What's so funny, Hm?" 

"Oh its nothing, don't worry, _dear"_

Those were his last words before he pulled you closer to himself. 

  


  


A few days had passed by since you came back home and posted that selfie of Connor and yourself. You checked the post out again and noticed the many comments and likes that it got. 

_Huh. More than you usually received._

Once in the comment section, you noticed how many people complimented your boyfriend's looks. 

_"HOT"_

_"So handsome! And those eyes!!"_

_"DaMn I wish I had an android like that!! 😍"_

" _Awe-"_

You were happy that they thought of him like that, it partly also made you proud to show that you were his. But sadly there were also comments from people that were against this sort of relationship. Not sure what was worse though. People against you two together or those who were still thinking of them as _things to own._

" _What model is that??"_

You reread this comment a few times before angrily deleting it, along with other hate messages or stuff that unnerved you. Curses left your mouth like a waterfall as you rubbed your eyes and did your best to ignore them. 

_This is exactly what they want, stupid. Don't give them any of your attention._

  


Over the next few weeks you continued to post selfies of Connor and yourself as well as the ritual of you posting your meals. The negative comments didn't affect you much anymore and you were able to ignore them easily. But they also become less, there were only a few every once in a while. Two or three maybe so that became a plus. 

  


The positive messages were out weighting them greatly as well though and you noticed that as well as your boyfriend. 

They were encouraging you to ignore the hate and be together with whoever you want to love. 

  


On a regular Friday evening, the both of you sat on the couch and were watching television, movie night. Also a ritual of yours that you happily let Connor participate in. 

Advertisements were currently running, giving you time to either get more snacks and drinks, use the bathroom or whatever you currently thought of. 

"Connor, could you switch to a news channel for a moment? I need to know something" 

With a nod, Connor picked up the remote on his side and switched to chanel 16. The weather forecast was currently running, exactly what you wanted to see!

[-- _Thanks Joss, now to the weather in Detroit. The past weeks were still pretty cold and windy but we're lucky to finally see the sun and its warmth again! It might not be warm enough yet to walk around without your jacket yet, but warm enough for you to leave your winter coat at home!--_ ] 

The man carried on his chit chat with the viewers but you stopped paying attention to it anymore and instead leaned more into Connor, who's arms were safely wrapped around you. Your back was pressed against his front and you were able to feel his heart beating. It often calmed you and prooved you that he was alive, more than just _a thing_ imitating a human. No one could tell you otherwise anymore. 

"The weather is positively changing, are you happy about that?" Your answer to his question was a nod. 

"I am. This means I can leave my thick jackets in the wardrobe soon!" You laid your hands over Connor's and watched how they moved to let your fingers intertwine. "What about you, Connor? Are you excited?" 

  


He hesitated to speak as he rested his chin on the top of your head, you assumed he was thinking. 

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be that excited about the weather change, but I'll certainly have to get through it either way. Though I don't really mind it, it actually brings up memories from our trip to-" 

"Right!" You cut him off when a thought crossed your mind and you immediately fished out your phone from your pocket. Punching your code in to unlock your device before showing him the selfies that you posted of the two of you. 

The first ones were still from the mentioned vacation and the newer pictures were already shot a few days ago... When you visited him on your break or the other way around, after work ended and both of you got home and so on. 

"There are a lot of people who commented on the pictures and asked if you had your own account as well" You showed him the comments and got an irritated look from Connor. 

"Sooo.. I want to ask if you would like to have your own account? I could help you to create it" 

You smiled up at your lover but seconds later let out a sound of surprise as he took your phone and turned it back off. His lips came in contact with your forehead before he moved to get a bit more comfortable. 

  


"That's not necessary although I appreciate your offer. I think it's nicer this way. Then, it also can't come to any misunderstandings as well" 

Your eyebrows drew together, _what misunderstandings?-_ You did remember that there were some really weird comments before but you deleted them. Wait. Could it be that he saw them before you were even able to delete them? 

"You.. Saw those stupid comments, am I right?" He answered with a simple "Yes" that made you groan and look to the ground. Before you tried to open your mouth again though, Connor started first. 

"That might be part of my reason, but the other is because I'd rather share things with you like other people do in a relationship. I hope you don't mind that" 

Your frown turned back to a smile and you soon felt like you could look at him again, not a bad idea.

He returned the smile with enthusiasm and leaned in to capture your lips for a kiss. You happily returned the gesture and rested your hands on his cheeks, not noticing that he used your phone to take another picture wich _he_ wanted to post soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?  
> I might have gone a bit off track a few times.. But I tried XD 
> 
> I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and I'd also like to thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to suggest anything for the future. ;D


End file.
